


Sleeping Beauty

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Somnophilia, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: He wondered just how fucked up this was.He wondered just how fucked uphewas.He wondered why Shiro hadn’t woken up yet.He wonderedwhenShiro would wake up and see what he was doing.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, don't look at me. i'm gross. i'm so very, very, very, very gross.
> 
> second, if you haven't noticed, i kinda changed some things. in my other fics that featured a trans character, i always said cunt and clit when referring to sex. as you can see, i avoided all those words and replaced clit with penis. i've seen other fics involving trans characters do the same thing and i decided to give it a try. i also remember seeing an ask post on tumblr involving a voltron event. i remember the anon saying how it always startled them whenever they saw it and how they might have no problem with it, but others might? i don't remember where i saw it, but i thought, heck why not give it a try.
> 
> and i'm rambling. go read my grossness.

He wondered just how fucked up this was.

He wondered just how fucked up _he_ was.

He wondered why Shiro hadn’t woken up yet.

He wondered _when_ Shiro would wake up and see what he was doing.

This whole time, Keith had been listening to Shiro’s soft gasps and moans. The inside of his thighs were littered with bruises and marks. Some were old, some were new, and some were _very_ new. Keith traced his tongue around a spot before sinking his teeth into it, making Shiro’s leg twitch.

Keith pressed his cheek against the spot and stared up at his boyfriend, a slight pout on his face. Before he started, Shiro was sleeping calm and peacefully. He’s been at this for half an hour and now his skin was coated with a thin sheen of sweat. Keith raised his hand to palm Shiro through his boxers, his thumb tracing the wet spot that was there. His boyfriend’s breath faltered, his chest rising and falling.

He couldn’t take much more of this.

Keith moved closer and covered Shiro with his mouth, groaning at his distinctive taste. He swirled his tongue around Shiro’s dick, latching on and nibbling it between his teeth. His hands ran up his thighs, bunching the boxers as he went until they were at his hips. It was difficult moving them to the side, but he was rewarded, exposing Shiro’s soaked hole to him. He groaned, leaning forward to dip his tongue inside.

Shiro was always so tight for him, his walls clenching around his tongue. Maybe he _was_ a little messed up for doing this while he was sleeping. Keith had thought about stopping some time between the first and second hickey. After the fifth hickey, Keith didn’t care anymore and indulged in this little activity, marking Shiro up like he belonged to him.

He pulled away and pressed a finger into his hole, curling it. He watched as Shiro’s back arched, his hands clutching the sheet beneath him. _Beautiful_. And Keith wanted to see more of those reactions. It didn’t matter that they had sex _twice_ before going to sleep. It didn’t matter that Shiro had rode his dick and given him a show of doing so. He wanted _more_.

Keith latched onto his dick again, large and beautiful just like his boyfriend. He swirled his tongue around it as he pressed another finger in to join its twin. He kept watching Shiro’s face as he worked him open. Watched as his eyelids fluttered and his skin start to flush with a light pink. He pressed a third finger inside and Keith lowered his mouth to join them, pressing all appendages inside, groaning as Shiro opened up nicely for him.

His fingers curled and that did Shiro in. Keith opened his eyes and watched as Shiro’s back arched, his orgasm rippling through his body in torrents. He moaned when Shiro’s fingers gripped his hair and tugged.

Shiro stared down at him with sleep filled eyes. He blinked once, twice, and then groaned, pressing his head back against the pillows. “Baby... what are you doing…?”

Keith pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. He licked around Shiro’s sopping hole, holding onto his thighs as he tried to close them and push him back. “I couldn’t sleep,” he muttered when he pulled away. He rose to his knees and lowered his boxers, his dick springing out. He moved in closer, pressing the tip against Shiro’s hole until it slid in.

Shiro groaned, draping an arm over his face. “You could have woken me up for this…”

Hooking one of his legs in the crook of his elbow, Keith pressed in deep, biting his lip so he could hear the shuddering whimper falling from Shiro’s lips. “You looked so good sleeping, though…” He pulled out and snapped his hips forward, moaning at how Shiro’s body shuddered from the action. “I didn’t want to wake you…”

He chuckled and raised a hand to cover Keith’s hand on his thigh. “So… your alternative was to eat me out in my sleep until I woke up so you could fuck me…?”

“You liked it,” Keith muttered, his thrusts short and quick. “All I did was nibble your thighs and your dick got nice and hard for me… I’ve never seen you get wet so fast.”

A groaned slipped past Shiro’s lips and he turned to bury his face into the pillow. “That’s not--”

“Would you have liked that?” Keith asked, staring down at the place where his cock disappeared into Shiro. “Would you have liked it if I fucked your sleeping body, having it open up for my dick just as easily as if you were awake?” He looked up at Shiro and took in the way his skin darkened, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “Tell me, Shiro.”

Shiro gasped, raising up onto his elbow. He pressed his forehead against Keith’s, soft moans spilling from his lips that Keith wanted to swallow down. “Yes… I would. Oh, _Keith_ …” He whimpered, pulling his lip between his teeth again, drawing blood from the tender flesh when Keith moved a hand to toy with his dick. “I-I can’t… I just cummed. I-it’s too soon…”

Keith swallowed his pleas with a kiss, sticking his tongue down Shiro’s throat. “You can do it for me, babe... “ He fucked into him harder, the mattress creaking from exertion. “You’re doing so good for me. You’re clenching my dick so hard and tight… Shiro… Shiro, you’re amazing.”

“Oh, _fuck_ \--Keith…!” Shiro fell back on the pillow, his body arching and impaling himself hard on Keith’s thrusting dick.

He cursed beneath his breath and pressed deep into Shiro. Keith kissed along his neck as he rode out his orgasm, his walls fluttering around his dick. When he had finally returned to the present, Keith pulled out, his dick hard and waiting to finally cum. He gripped himself and ran his dick up and down Shiro’s hole, rubbing along Shiro’s dick until he was sobbing for him to stop. But stopping wasn’t on his agenda.

Keith rubbed their dicks together, placing a hand by Shiro’s head to brace himself. Shiro’s thighs squeezed at his hips, begging him to stop, his words faltering as they fell from his lips. He was gone after two more thrusts, his hips stuttering as he cummed across Shiro’s boxers and stomach. He fell down on him, burying his face into his chest.

Shiro raised a shaky hand and ran his fingers through his hair. “How do you feel…? Think you can sleep now?”

Keith nodded his head slowly, raising it to press his chin against a strong pectoral. “I can. Thank you for indulging me…”

Shiro’s smile had his heart returning to its pounding pace. “You’re welcome, but wake me up next time, okay?”

Honestly, the next time Keith would try this, he hoped to have his dick deep inside Shiro before he woke up. “No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> block my somnophilia loving ass. block me over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions).


End file.
